Baatu Dotharl (Mateus)
Baatu Dotharl Warrior of the Sand Mountain Tribe "Tailripper" Berserker/Hunter/Thug Red Skinned Yellow Eyed Crimson Haired "When the invaders came for the Sand Mountain People, our warriors rushed forth from the crevices and caverns like a flood of steel and fury. The invaders, Garleans they called themselves, first cried peace while they aimed their strange bows at our hearts. They spoke of joy and love with forked tongues and serpent's eyes. Their hands reached out with open palms plated in strange armor that glowed like the stars. The Sand Mountain People were reluctant, we have always been wary of outsiders even among our own kind. Safety of the tribe first, loyalty to the Dawn Throne second. This put us at odds with the Bright One and his tribe, but none really expected more from Dotharl. We are the undying ones, we are ever at odds with the world. The invaders proved to be honest in their intentions, which were to enslave the undying and swallow them into the ranks of their machine army. We refused with thunderous cries of freedom and war. And so, the battle began. Dotharl raged, secure in the beloved knowledge that though we fell; we would rise again forever. Our warriors set the enemy upon their heels, disoriented by our battle fury. Men sacrificed their bodies to destroy the great machines, our women rained fire and arrows down upon their earth force without concern for those of us engaged with the enemy for we would always return. Every child of the Dotharl Khaa knows this. The Garlean Army did not. Driven to the great maw ravine, the Garlean army summoned more of their Empire to save their weak-willed soldiers. We pushed them hard, giving no quarter. Nor did the Empire's second flock when it arrived. I watched as bird-machines soared overhead and spit fire upon our warriors, throwing them into the sky with or without their limbs attached when they landed. I watched Baatu, son of Oetu. Lamtseh Reborn; thrown from his feet over the deep maw ravine to die amongst the corpses of the Garleans tossed down. And yet, when the war was over and our women returned to the children and the old; I performed the sacred rite of remembering those who fell. But the spirit world would not recognize Baatu, son of Oetu. Lamtseh Reborn. For three ten-days, I performed the rite as some of our women birthed their firsts, seconds, thirds and the warrior souls found their anchors in them yet Baatu, son of Oetu, Lamtseh Reborn still would not be recognized. By the third ten-day, I stood over the deep maw ravine and wondered......had he survived? What horror would he live through without the honor of death? How would the tribe exist with Lamtseh's rebirth cycle broken? All these questions, they remain unanswered. Baatu the tailripper, we called him. His trophies of the tails of the Oronir, the Adarkim, the Buduga, and many more he had slain were renowned among us, even to Sadu; our leader. Now, only dishonor awaits him in the world beyond Dotharl Khaa." -Soki, Speaker of the Risen.